Jalousie Meurtrière
by Rosabella01
Summary: OS Bloody Valentin contest! Bella,Jasper, James, tous réunit pour une histoire basé sur la jalousie et la vengeance! Pour plus d'info laissez vous tenter!


**Alors voici mon tout premier OS, c'est mon premier essai j'espère qu'il vous plaira, autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire!**

**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**  
**Cas**: _Jalousie Meutrière_  
**avocat de la défense**: _Rosabella_  
**suspects**: _Bella/James  
_**responsabilité**_ : Tout est à SM, je ne fais que jouer !!!  
_**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

**Jalousie Meurtrière**

Isabella Marie Swan était une jeune femme issue d'une bonne famille, ses parents étaient morts l'année de ses dix-huit ans dans le crash de leur jet privée, la laissant comme seule héritière d'une immense fortune. Malgré tout ces avantages elle restait humble, douce, discrète, du moins autant qu'elle le pouvait, car à la faculté d'économie de Harvard où elle étudiait, elle était fort respecté et limite adulé, elle était « là » fille populaire.

Toutefois la seule compagnie qui lui était agréable était celle de ses deux meilleurs amis, Jasper et James Witlock. Bella connaissait les frères Witlock depuis le jardin d'enfant, elle avait pour eux une grande affection et cette affection lui était rendu au centuple.

Jasper et James étaient les seuls à connaître la vrai Isabella, la jeune fille avait beau se présenter comme une douce et ingénue jeune fille, cela n'était qu'une façade ; Bella avait un côté obscure que seule les deux hommes connaissaient et ce trait de la personnalité de leur amie la rendait encore plus attrayante à leurs yeux. Car, oui, les frères Witlock étaient depuis bon nombres d'années sous le charme de Lady Isabella, comme ils aimaient à l'appeler.

Les deux jeunes hommes se livraient une compétition pour savoir à qui d'entre eux le cœur d'Isabella reviendrait et bien sur, chacun s'attachait à dire que se serait lui et point l'autre qui l'obtiendrait.

Cela dit, James et Jasper, s'avaient s'allier pour faire fuir tout prétendant jugé comme indigne d'approcher, celle qu'il considérait comme leur Déesse. Peu de jeunes hommes avaient la chance de correspondre à leurs critères, cela dit tout ce qu'Isabella voulait d'eux, elle l'obtenait et malgré le déplaisir qu'ils avaient de la voir aux cotés de ces individus, ils se pliaient aux désirs de la jeune femme.

Le fait qu'ils soient éperdument amoureux d'Isabella, ne les empêchaient pas cependant de profiter de la vie, ils avaient d'ailleurs respectivement des conquêtes, à qui ils ne prêtaient attention qu'en certaines occasions, notamment lorsqu'Isabella était de sortit. Les jeunes femmes, Alice et Victoria, respectivement petites amies de Jasper et James, ne se plaignaient pas, malgré l'immense tristesse, que représentait pour elles le comportement de leurs compagnons. Ces dernières, un jour, avaient d'ailleurs essayé d'en parler à Isabella, qui sans se départir de sa politesse et de son flegme légendaire, leur avait demandé « de ne point s'occuper du comportement des jeunes hommes, que leur conduite avait toujours été égale à ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui et qu'il n'avait point de raison à s'alarmer de la sorte pour quelques broutilles ». Suite à ce discours, les jeunes filles, soulignèrent le comportement des jeunes hommes à son égard, Isabella laissa transparaitre un léger pourcentage de son sombre côté. En effet suite à ces mots elle afficha un rictus, qui glaça le sang des jeunes filles, Isabella qui tenait à ce moment là un éventail dans ses mains, le dépliât comme le faisait les grandes dames de la société et les regarda avec un certain dédain, tout en s'éventant ; cela dit elle leur répondit de manière courtoise « que si les frères Witlock la traitait avec une telle déférence, ce n'était qu'à cause de leur si grande et longue amitié », néanmoins les jeunes femmes, n'étaient pas dupe et le sourire d'Isabella à la fin de ce discours, renforçait leur idée, selon laquelle quelque chose de bizarre se passait dans ce « magnifique » trio.

Un jour où elle se trouvait au réfectoire, Edward Cullen, jeune homme populaire et adulé du campus, repéra Bella et étant donné qu'elle était seule, chose qui était rare, car la jeune femme était toujours escorté pas ses suivants, comme Edward et ses amis aimaient à appelé James et Jasper. Il décida qu'il allait effectuer une tentative d'approche, qui le connaissant, ne pouvait échouer.

Il alla donc à sa rencontre d'un pas assuré, mais avant cela fit quelques pronostique avec ses amis sur le peu de temps qu'il lui faudrait pour séduire Isabella ; pronostique qui à la tablé du jeune homme, furent tous en sa faveur.

Cella dit, Edward ne devait pas connaître Isabella pensa un des amis d'Edward, car sinon il saurait que la jeune femme, ne prêtait guère attention aux personnes du sexe opposé, hormis les frères Witlock où ceux ayant reçu l'accord par ces derniers de lui adressé la parole. Tout ceux qui dérogeait à cette règle, le regrettait amèrement le plus souvent.

Edward alla donc rejoindre Isabella, et l'aborda avec l'assurance que tous lui connaissait. La jeune femme pendant ce temps, se préparait une salade.

- De l'art culinaire ? dit Edward, lui adressant un magnifique sourire. Sourire qui ne fut pas accueillit comme Edward l'espérait. Isabella le regarda de la tête au pied, puis fixa son regard dans celui d'Edward.

- Avons-nous eu l'honneur d'être présenté ? dit elle sur un ton qui se voulu volontairement froid. Le visage de la jeune femme était impassible.

- Malheureusement, non, mais je ne doute pas du fait que tu ais entendus parler de moi, le contraire m'eu étonné. Toutefois, si tu persistes à nier l'évidence, grand bien te fasse, moi je te connais, Isabella, reine du campus de Harvard, beauté parmi les beautés, tout le monde ici te connais. Je me présente donc Edward Cullen, pour te servir ! dit-il d'un ton enjoué. Edward observa si sa tirade, eu un quelconque effet sur la jeune femme, mais rien y fit, pas l'ombre d'un sourire ne s'afficha sur son délicieux visage, elle se contenta de le fixer et lui répondit.

- Apprenez Monsieur Cullen, que je n'ai que faire de toute vos flatteries et je vous serais gré de ne plus me tutoyer, comme disait si bien ma mère « nous n'avons point élevé nos cochons ensemble » ! dit-elle en retournant à la décoration de son assiette. Edward était stupéfait, aucune femme ne l'avais jamais repoussé et encore moins de façon aussi polis ! Cette Isabella, était différente de toutes les jeunes femmes qu'ils avaient fréquentés et cela avait le dont de l'émoustiller plus que de raison. C'est ce désir grandissant qui lui donna le courage pour de nouveau l'aborder, malgré le coup porté par cette dernière à son orgueil.

- Isabella, appelez moi donc Edward, monsieur Cullen c'est mon père, je m'excuse du fait de mon manque de manière, je dois dire que sans vouloir vous blâmer, ou vous manquer de respect, peu de jeunes de notre âge et encore moins de notre époque utilise le vouvoiement !

- C'est d'ailleurs cela qui fait tout le charme de notre chère Lady ! dit Jasper qui venait d'arriver. N'est-ce pas James ? Il tourna la tête vers James qui regardait Edward d'un regard noir.

- En effet, notre Bella, ne serait pas notre Bella sans ses habitudes un peu retro ! Maintenant Cullen, je pense que tu devrais aller retrouver tes idiots de camarde, et oui j'oubliais, que je ne te revois plus roder autour d'Isabella ! dit-il d'un ton sec.

- James ! le reprit Isabella, Edward, veuillez excuser mon ami pour son audace, il est si protecteur !

- Ce n'est rien, je devais m'en aller de toute façon, je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté ! Edward fit un léger signe de tête, en signe de respect, puis retourna à sa table. Tout ses amis n'avaient manqué aucune miette de l'échange qui avait eu lieu et tous se demandais qu'elle était le ressentit d'Edward vis-à-vis de la belle miss Swan. Alors qu'il allait répondre à leurs questions, Tanya, l'une des conquêtes d'Edward les interrompit. Edward, en la voyant fut pris d'une envie subit de se « soulager », il s'excusa auprès de ses amis, puis tira Tanya vers les toilettes les plus proches. Edward avait la tête pleine d'image d'Isabella, il s'imaginait que celle qu'il était en train de prendre sauvagement était Bella, il jouit en imaginant le visage de cette dernière atteignant son paroxysme et hurla un « Bella », qui sortit Tanya de la transe dans laquelle elle se trouvait pendant leurs ébats. Elle se releva rapidement et gifla Edward.

- Je ne suis pas une pute, Edward ! dit-elle consternée. Le jeune homme se leva également, pris un billet qui se trouvait dans son pantalon qu'il venait de remettre.

- Tu as raison, il lui plaça le billet entre les seins, maintenant tu en es une ! dit-il en sortant des toilettes, ne laissant pas à Tanya le temps de répondre.

La saint Valentin approchait à grand pas et comme chaque année la fraternité (TNT : téta nu téta) dans laquelle se trouvait Edward, organisait des soirées pour cette évènement, une soirée la veille de la saint Valentin et une soirée le jour même. Depuis, leur présentation il, n'avait eu de cesse de penser à Isabella, et il commençait à regretter d'avoir froissé son cher P.Q.R (plan cul régulier) comme il aimait appeler Tanya.

Désirant revoir, celle qui hantait ses pensées, Edward fit des pieds et des mains pour obtenir le numéro d'Isabella. Il lui téléphona, à l'instant même où le précieux sésame lui fut livré. Il l'appela et à sa grande surprise, elle accepta sans bronché, l'invitation fait par Edward, d'être sa cavalière lors de la soirée de l'avant-veille de la saint Valentin. Edward n'était pas réellement épris d'Isabella, et cette dernière ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur ce fait, le jeune homme était connu pour son nombre important de conquêtes et Isabella, n'ignorait pas cela. Malgré tout elle accepta, curieuse de voir le Dom Juan de ses dames en action.

Un après midi, Isabella invita ses amis à venir prendre le thé en sa compagnie et mis ces derniers au courant de la nouvelle.

- Comment as-tu pue accepter l'invitation de ce moins que rien Isabella ? s'écria James.

- James, a raison Bella, c'est vraiment une mauvaise idée, ce type n'est pas digne de confiance, tu devrais reconsidérer la question ! renchéri Jasper. Bella qui était assise sur un fauteuil en face de celui des frères Witlock, s'approcha et s'asseilla entre les deux hommes et posa une main sur la cuisse de Jasper et l'autre sur celle de James, puis soupira.

- James, Jasper, ais-je déjà agis d'une manière qui vous donnerait à douter de mon jugement ?

- Bella… ! dirent-ils en même temps.

- Répondez je vous prie ! dit-elle d'un ton sans appel. Les jeunes hommes inclinèrent la tête en signe de défaite.

- Non ! dirent-ils en un soupir.

- Bien ! donc vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, de plus vous venez également ! A ces mots les deux hommes relevèrent la tête, l'incompréhension se lisant sur leurs visages.

- Il est évident que vous m'accompagner, je n'irais nulle part sans vous ! Cela va s'en dire.

- Tu es sérieuse là ? demanda James. Ton petit ami risquerait de mal le prendre. Bella eu un rire narquois.

- De un ce-n'est-pas mon petit ami, et de deux je me contre fiche de ses états d'âmes !

- Vous êtes bien méchante Lady Swan, dit Jasper dans un sourire.

- Juste ce qu'il faut, monsieur Witlock ! dit elle en gardant toujours son sourire aux lèvres ! Jasper se leva, mit un genou à terre, pris la main d'Isabella, et la lui baisa, puis planta son regard dans le sien.

- Je suis tout à vous My Lady ! Bella lui sourie et de son autre main passa sa paume, sur sa joue, Jasper colla sa joue encore plus près de la main d'Isabella. James qui assistait à la scène fulminait de rage et de jalousie. Il se leva alors.

- James, aurais-tu un problème ? demanda Bella se décrochant du regard perçant de Jasper.

- Pardonné moi, je ne voulais pas briser un tel moment de communion entre deux être ! dit James maussade. Bella se leva alors, forçant par la même occasion, Jasper à se lever. Elle se dirigea vers James et pris ses mains dans les siennes et planta son regard dans celui de ce dernier.

- James, je ne saurais dire à quel point ta jalousie me bouleverse ! elle sourie, tant d'agitation pour si peut ? Allons mon ami, ressaisissez vous voyons ! elle mit sa paume sur sa joue, comme elle l'avait fait précédemment avec Jasper, puis secoua la tête et sourie.

- Vous êtes décidemment trop adorable, ton frère et toi ; un jour vous causerez ma perte ! dit-elle redevenant sérieuse. Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et repris.

- J'ai commandé pour vous des smokings, qui seront livré dans peu de temps, Armani bien sur, vos chambre son prête comme d'habitude si vous souhaité resté vous préparer ici, dans le cas contraire, je communiquerai au coursier votre adresse pour la livraison de vos smokings !

- Non, ne te donne pas cette peine petit chaton, dit Jasper, nous nous préparerons ici !

- Oui, oui, ne te tracasse pas pour nous !

- Bien, dans ce cas je vais me préparer !

Isabella, se retira dans ses appartements durant tout le reste de l'après midi, jusqu'à l'heure du départ. Jasper et James fin prêt, attendais dans la grande entrée, au pied de l'immense escalier du manoir, l'arrivé de leur Lady. Quand Isabella apparut en haut des escaliers tout deux durent refermer la bouche pour ne pas baver ; devant eux se tenait, une Isabella magnifiquement et somptueusement renversante et excitante. Bella portait une robe dos nu couleur sang, décolleté et moulante, lui arrivant au dessus des genoux, ainsi que des talons haut lui donnant des jambes encore plus longue. Ses cheveux était remonté en un chignon lâche, ses bijoux était tous en or et une croix accroché à son collier tombait pile à la naissance de ses seins attirant le regard à cette endroit.

Intérieurement, Jasper et James, enrageait de devoir partagé cette vision divine avec les autres, mais penser que ce Cullen serait celui qui poserait les mains sur elle, les mettait dans une rage folle.

Arrivé à la soirée, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux, il faut dire qu'à l'instar de Bella les deux jeunes hommes étaient très séduisant dans leurs smoking Armani ; tout les trois formaient un séduisant trio.

Edward, en bon hôte vint les saluer et conduire Isabella auprès de ses amis afin de les lui présenter, Jasper et James suivirent le couple, non sans un regard noir pour leur hote, qui leurs fit savoir peut de temps après que leurs petites amies étaient présentent et les attendaient avec impatience.

Jasper et James appréciaient Alice et Victoria, cela dit ce soir là ils se seraient bien passé de leurs compagnies. Ils avaient du mal à surveillé correctement les faits et geste d'Edward et voyant que leurs efforts ne menaient à rien, se résignèrent et portèrent plus d'attention à leurs cavalières respectives, pour le plus grand bonheur de celles-ci.

Isabella, de son côté s'ennuyait totalement au côté d'Edward, qui s'amusait à l'exhiber comme un trophée de chasse. Elle se demandait se que pouvait bien lui trouver toute les jeunes femmes du campus. Peu de temps après Edward la conduisit à l'étage de la maison de la confrérie, il la plaqua contre le mur et commença à l'embrasser ; au fond d'elle, Bella était écœuré d'un tel comportement, mais fit mine que tout allais bien et rendit son baiser à Edward qui cru que la belle succombait à son charme. Elle se mit à le caresser, lui commençait à faire descendre la fermeture de la robe d'Isabella, elle lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

- Pourquoi ? dit-il, sa voix devenu rauque par l'excitation.

- Je veux m'occuper de toi ! dit-elle sensuellement. Edward lui sourit et lâcha prise. Bella lui fit signe de s'allonger et le déshabilla, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seulement en caleçon.

Elle lui fit lever les mains et sortit une paire de menotte de son sac, Edward charmé par Isabella et son audace, se laissa faire, d'autant plus que la jeune femme n'arrêta pas de l'embrasser pendant tout ce lapse de temps. Quand il fut bien attaché, elle se leva et le regarda, puis commença à rire ; Edward la regardait perplexe, ne comprenant plus se qui se passait.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que s'aurait été aussi simple ! dit-elle dans un fou rire, Edward la regardait, ne comprenant toujours pas se qui se passait. C'est alors que Tanya fit son entrée.

- Je te remercie Isa, tu ne peux pas savoir comment ce service me va droit au cœur ! cette vengeance, je vais la savourer, merci encore !

- Mais de rien, mais sache que c'est la dernière fois que je t'aide pour quoique se soit Tanya, c'est uniquement parce que ton père est mon cousin et que je lui devais un service que je t'ai aidé ! A partir de maintenant, famille ou pas ne me m'inclus plus dans tes histoires, suis-je claire ?

- Très clair, ne t'en fait pas, c'est moi qui te dois quelque chose maintenant !

- Bien, pense ce que tu veux, elle se tourna vers le lit, Edward j'ai été ravie de te connaître, je ne pense pas que nous nous reverrons de si tôt, tu comprends, tu as bafoué un membre de ma famille, même s'il s'agit de Tanya, tu méritais une punition, enfin, Tanya ma chérie, je te demande une faveur, ne l'abime pas trop, et ne fait pas quelque chose d'inconsidéré, par pitié je ne tiens pas à avoir un membre de ma famille sous les barreaux !

- Ne t'en fais pas je ne vais pas le tuer si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, je vais juste le torturé, pour qu'il sache combien l'amour peut faire mal, je t'assure que ni toi, ni père ne pourront me reprocher un séjour en prison !

- Bien, encore une chose, saurais-tu où se trouve James et Jasper ? je souhaiterais rentrer, cette « soirée » à finit de ma fatiguer !

- Ils sont avec ces deux poufiasses qui leur servent de copines ! tu ne pourras pas les rater, dès que tu arriveras en bas tu trouveras les deux sangsues collé à tes valets, chère cousine !

- Bella, se tourna alors une dernière fois vers Edward et lui adressa un regard compatissant, puis sortit de la pièce, à peine eu-t-elle fermé la porte qu'elle entendit les hurlements de douleurs du pauvre Edward, elle compatissait certes, mais pas au point de lui venir en aide, d'autant plus que le spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux, la captivait beaucoup plus que se que faisait sa cousine à Edward. Du haut des escaliers, elle pouvait voir Alice, se frotter de manière éhontée à Jasper qui l'embrassait avec fougue et Victoria léchant le coup de James qui avait la tête en arrière savourant ce contact.

Isabella, était dans une rage folle à cet instant, voir ces filles aussi proches de ceux qu'elle considérait comme Sa propriété, la faisait enrager. Comme si il avait sentit sa présence, Jasper regarda en direction d'Isabella, qui affichait une mine renfrogné, il lui fit signe, mais la jeune femme le toisa, et repris son chemin vers la sortit.

Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas Jasper planta Alice dans un coin et alla prévenir James du fait qu'Isabella les avaient vue, et James également planta Victoria, qui se contenta de le regardé partir en direction de la sortit. Les jeunes femmes fulminaient, et étaient aussi attristées d'avoir si peut d'intérêt pour ceux qu'elles aimaient.

James et Jasper, rejoignirent Bella, qui attendait que son chauffeur ramène la limousine. Ils essayèrent de lui parler, mais Isabella, ne daignait pas leur adresser la parole et les ignorait.

Ils partirent tous ensembles, et durant tout le trajet, pas un mot ne fut échangé. Arrivé au manoir, Bella alla directement dans sa chambre sans adresser la parole aux Witlock ; les jeunes hommes étaient inquiet, jamais leur Bella ne c'était comporté de la sorte avec eux, tout du moins.

Après un certain temps à réfléchir, ils décidèrent donc de monté rejoindre Isabella dans sa chambre directement, pour avoir quelques explications. Ils frappèrent, mais n'obtinrent pas de réponse. Ils pénétrèrent tout de même dans l'intimité de la jeune femme, ils la trouvèrent allongé en position fœtal, dans le grand lit à baldaquin, qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Visiblement elle tremblait secouer par d'énormes sanglots. Les jeunes hommes s'approchèrent d'elle et prirent de ses nouvelles et voulurent savoir pourquoi elle était dans un tel état et si c'était la faute de Cullen, comme ils l'appelaient.

- Edward, n'a rien à voir avec ça ! dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Je me fiche bien de ce qu'il peut faire ou ne pas faire !

- Que se passe-t-il alors ? demanda James inquiet.

- Il se passe que je suis un monstre ! dit-elle en pleurant.

- Qui a pue te mettre une telle idiotie en tête, petit chaton ? dit Jasper.

- Personne, je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir ce que je suis ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Voyons Bella comment peux-tu dire cela, tu es loin d'être un montre ma chérie, alors arrête de….

- Que j'arrête, que j'arrête ? Sais tu ce à quoi j'ai pensé, quand je vous ais vue dans les bras de ces filles James ? Le sais-tu ? Je me suis vue les tuant de la pire façon qui soit ! je me suis dit qu'aucune femme, sinon moi de devait trouver grâce à vos yeux, parce que oui, je vous veux tout les deux, je sais que c'est égoïste, que c'est mal, mais je ne peux choisir, je vous veux tout les deux et je suis même prête à tuer toutes celles qui oseront se mettre au travers de ma route !

Suite à ce discours les deux jeunes hommes grimpèrent tout deux sous le lit, Jasper s'avança, prit la tête de Bella entre ses mains puis l'embrassa avec fougue, il passa la barrière de ses dents sans difficulté, leurs langues dansèrent à l'unisson, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient besoin de respirer. James quant à lui qui avait collé son torse derrière le dos de Bella, l'embrassait dans le cou, la caressait, passant ses mains sur ses épaules, ses bras, sa taille, puis descendit sa main sous le shorty de la jeune fille faisant pénétré un doigt à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle était déjà humide, son centre palpitait et était gonflé par l'excitation. Jasper se détacha des lèvres de Bella, et commença à l'embrassé sur tout son corps jusqu'à arrivé au shorty, il fit Bella l'enlevé, puis lui demanda de s'allonger confortablement contre James, puis il plongea littéralement vers le centre chaud de Bella, qu'il se mit à lécher avec sa langue, tandis que James de ses doigts titillait son bouton de plaisir. Puis, la jeune femme commença à Haleté, James vint caresser ses seins, pendant que Jasper continuait sa douce tortures, sentant l'orgasme arrivé, Bella, agrippa d'une main les cheveux de Jasper et de l'autre la nuque de James. Le fait de sentir l'érection de James dans le bas de son dos l'excita encore plus et elle se libéra dans la bouche de Jasper qui lécha avec avidité le précieux nectar de la jeune femme.

Isabella repris petit à petit sa respiration, quand elle fut remise Jasper vint l'embrasser lui faisant gouter son propre gout, chose qui excita de nouveau la jeune fille, qui fut alors pris d'une soudaine hardiesse. Elle fit les jeunes hommes se dévêtir et fut scotché par les deux membres de ses amants, ils n'avaient pas à s'envier l'un et l'autre, ils étaient tout deux impressionnant. Elle fit Jasper s'allonger puis le chevaucha dos à lui, malgré la position peu orthodoxe, lorsqu'elle sentit toute la longueur du jeune homme en elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de laissé sortir un râle de plaisir en même temps que celui du jeune homme. Jasper commença de long va et vient en elle, ce qui lui procurait un grand plaisir, mais décida de s'occuper de James, qui en les observant avait d'instinct commencé à ce toucher, elle le fit donc lâcher prise et le pris dans sa bouche, James laissa tombé la tête en arrière, sous l'effet de la caresse que lui faisait Bella. Au bout d'un moment, les pénétrations de Jasper devenant plus soutenu et plus rapide, Bella relâcha le membre de James afin de savourer pleinement l'orgasme que lui procurait Jasper et ils partirent tout deux au septième ciel. Quand elle redescendit de son nuage, elle était encore excité et voulait contenter James qui était resté en retrais jusque la. Elle ramena sa tête vers celle de James et l'embrassa, s'allongea et ramena celui-ci sur elle. Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour la pénétré, il fut plus sauvage que Jasper, lui infligeant de puissant coup de rein, qui les firent chavirer tout deux dans les méandres d'un orgasme fulgurant.

Après leurs ébats, tout trois s'endormirent. Bella était au milieu entre les deux hommes pour qui son cœur battait, minuit avait sonné et il était officiellement la saint Valentin ; qui aurait pue croire qu'un tel cadeau lui aurait été offert en ce jour. Vers les quatre heures du matin elle eut envie d'uriner, et c'est la que tout dérapa, dans la salle de bain se trouvait Alice et Victoria tenant chacune un couteau de cuisine à la main, elles ne donnèrent pas le temps à Bella de réagir. Alice lui planta son couteau dans le ventre et Victoria, elle, l'égorgea. Les deux meurtrières s'enfuirent ensuite à pas de loup, hors de la maison.

Au petit matin, vers huit heure, les frères Witlock sortirent de leur sommeil, et trouvèrent bizarre de ne pas voir Bella dans le lit, mais ne s'alarmèrent pas plus que ça, car ils se dirent qu'elle devait être au premier, sur la terrasse comme chaque matin à prendre son petit déjeuné.

Jasper, ayant une envie pressente décida donc d'utiliser les toilettes de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit une scène atroce, Bella étendu au sol, baignant dans une immense flac de sang, son propre sang. Jasper, poussa donc un cri à en faire peur un mort ; l'instant d'après James était à son côté et se mit à hurler de la même manière. Leurs hurlements, leurs pleures, alertèrent, les domestiques, qui furent également choqué par la scène qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux, ils contactèrent les autorités, qui arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux. S'en suivit une longue procédure.

Les jours passèrent, jusqu'à l'enterrement d'Isabella, nombre de personne était venu à l'enterrement, parmi eux Edward, Tanya et beaucoup d'autre, Alice et Victoria avaient été arrêtées, leurs empreintes ayant été retrouvés sur les armes du crime qu'elles avaient mal dissimulé sous la panique.

Jasper et James étaient inconsolables, ils se sentaient responsable de la mort de leur bien aimé.

Un jour, ne supportant plus de vivre ainsi, dans la souffrance, le désir de vengeance, la culpabilité et surtout l'envie d'être de nouveau avec celle pour qui leur cœur battaient et battraient toujours, les frères Witlock se rendirent sur une colline non loin de la résidence Swan et se suicidèrent.

L'histoire raconte que ce funeste trio, à défaut d'être unis sur terre, le fut dans l'au-delà.

**FIN**

**Alors le Verdict?**

**Please, svp, n'hésité pas à laisser votre avis**

**si vous aimez, voter pour moi ^^**

**A++ bisoux à toutes**


End file.
